Blood Money
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: Somewhat cute  possible  ONESHOT. "Ikuto comes home with yet another injury...Will Tadase finally be driven to the edge?"
1. Chapter 1

**Blood** _money_

"You're bleeding, Ikuto…"

"Am I? I hadn't noticed."

Ikuto closed the door behind him and set his brief case down on the floor beside it. He walked past his lover quickly, heading to the living room. All he wanted to do was sit down; prop his feet onto the coffee table, and watch a program he didn't like though still didn't give a shit. Tadase however, had other plans.

"Why do you always do this?" He argued, though spoke in a soft and gentle voice. The small blonde walked over to the man, holding the first aid kit in his hands when he came back from the kitchen. He always begged in his mind; _tonight, please, not tonight_, though when his "Cat" came home with a bloody lip, nose, or black eye, he frowned in disappointment. He agreed to living with him once he turned seventeen and his parents moved to Furuwaki – though he never agreed to living here with these types of…constant situations. "You know why," Ikuto simply answered quietly. He looked up at Tadase who began to cleanse the wound on his jawline. It wasn't an extreme wound – but it hurt like hell. He gave a pained face, hoping the cleansing process would end however, Tadase only giggled. "Stop being such a kitty," he said, trying his best to be gentle. The blood on the cloth didn't make him vomit anymore, though it gave him horrible nightmares. Ikuto would wake up, as if on cue, and shake his shivering lover until he awoke as well from his yelling and screams. He would hold him in his arms as the blonde cried, and would begin to coo sweet, reassuring words until those cries turned to soft sobs. Tadase felt weak and the word "scared" wasn't even in his dictionary anymore. No, the feeling was horribly deeper than that.

"It hurts," Ikuto complained, wincing again until the cleansing stopped. He watched Tadase as the teen searched through the kit and finally found the ointment tube he had been looking for, unscrewing the cap and squeezing it until the thick, white substance reached to his fingertip. "I'm glad it does," the blonde mumbled, poking the ointment onto Ikuto's wound carefully. Ikuto sighed softly and placed his hand on his little nurse's hips, stroking it soothingly. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. He saw Tadase's bottom lip quiver before a band-aid was placed on his wound. The smaller boy, even if he was seventeen he was still short, took the first aid kit and placed it on the coffee table. He then worked his way onto the lean body he loved so, sitting on its lap and cuddling into the warmthness of its chest. "I hate this. I hate whenever you come home like this. _I hate it, I hate it, I hate it_," Tadase whimpered, nuzzling his head into Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto in return wrapped his arms around his lover. "I know you do," he whispered. "But then, how am I supposed to put food on the table? Easter would just end up killing me if I try to leave them again. Or worse…they'd kill you." With this, Ikuto shut his eyes tight and his arms tightened around Tadase, whose voice muffled as he spoke. "Maybe moving in with you wasn't a good idea afterall…"

The midnight haired boy's eyes shot open wide as if he had just seen a crime happen right in-front of him. He took Tadase by the waist and pulled him away so their eyes could meet. "Don't you ever say that again," he said firmly. The thought of Tadase ever leaving him made his heart ache, and he swore he could feel it breaking apart inside of his chest. The blonde quickly rubbed his eyes, wiping away any trace of tears. "But look at all the trouble I've caused you!" he shouted, though kept it in a soft voiced level. "Those...those _bastards_ are always picking a fight just because I live with you! What if one day they do worse? I-I don't know if I can take this anymore, it's too much…!"

Ikuto blinked and lowered his gaze. When he rose his eyes up to look at Tadase, they stared at each-other for what seemed like eternity. _I need you_, he thought. _I need you more than anything. Can't you see that?_

"Tadase. Do you love me?"  
Tadase blinked away the remaining tears and tilt his head slowly. "What kind of question is that?" he asked, sniffing once.

"Of course I do, Ikuto."

"That's it, then. You love me, and I certainly love you. Will you seriously consider leaving me anyway?" Ikuto took the teen's wrist, stroking it with his thumb once before taking his hand next, and entwining their fingers together. "You know I would never let you even touch the doorknob if you wanted to leave me."

Tadase sighed softly, though it came out shaky. Yes, he did love this mischievous cat more than he loved breathing, no matter how cheesy it sounded. No matter how deeply he considered leaving him because he believed he caused him trouble – somehow the same mischievous cat would only suck him right back into the warmth of his arms and use to determined words to never let him go. It was this, maybe, that kept the beating to his heart in correct timing. Tadase leaned in and pecked his lips against Ikuto's gently before they both placed their foreheads against each-others. They stayed in this position a long time as Ikuto took Tadase's actions as words being spoken. It made him calm and reassured. _I need you_, he thought again.

_I need you more than anything, and whatever I do, I do for you. You need to see that more often… _

_

* * *

_

Oneshot? Maybe. I can't conclude yet if this will be stay oneshot or become a short story however, for now please consider it a _short_ oneshot. I don't wish to disappoint anyone if I say it'll have continuous chapters and then none are published. Time isn't so much the issue anymore; it's the enthusiasm I lack for writing sometimes. My ideas come at very random, like tonight…And I just happen to be on the computer, or else I wouldn't have even bothered. I tried writing a similar story last night and failed. It came out in the end as if it was missing something and I deleted it quickly…I hate doing that because I spend about two hours writing a story, short if it is like this. T_T;

Anyhow, this is another story inspired by another of Luke Pickett's songs, one of them being titled "Blood money." This was the first song in which I ever heard from this special artist, and you can possibly say I'm abit obsessed with him..I'm listening to this song right now as I type this.-giggle- This song goes with the story almost very well. Please search it up on YouTube, turn off your rap, hiphop or rock and give it a listen? :'3

Next story might not be about Ikuto and Tadase, if I end up not writing another chapter for this. I think I'll give SebastianXCiel a try…? Or maybe, the twins from Ouran Host Club? We'll see, my dear yaoi friends. We'll see.

Please review, whether it be negative or positive. If it is negative, I do plead you add a reason why, or else I'll just delete it if it's pointless.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

They slept only for a merely three hours before Ikuto woke up to his lover's screaming. Tadase thrashed and jerked, nearly tumbling over his side of the bed before Ikuto sat up and grabbed him by the arm, the other hand taking his waist. "Tadase!" he shouted, shaking his lover endlessly. "Tadase, wake up!"

Tadase's eyes shot open and the tears streamed down his face instantly and uncontrollably. He sat up, crashing into the other man's chest. Ikuto closed his eyes, arm's tightening around the weeping teen as soon as they were around him. "Shh," he cooed softly into the blonde's ear. "It was only a dream. Just a dream," he reassured, but the teen only shook his head viciously. "Th-they almost killed you! I-Ikuto, they almost killed you!" Tadase looked up at Ikuto, who in return opened his eyes to look back. His hand reached up from his arm and to his head, stroking it soothingly. "It was just a dream," he reminded. "That isn't going to happen."

Tadase lowered his gaze, and hugged his older lover tight. _I hate this_, he thought_. I hate it, I hate it, I _**hate**_ it_. They kept their embrace for almost an hour. Ikuto continued to stroke Tadase's head, who now was only sobbing silently. "You need to sleep," he whispered. "You don't need to go to school for today, but you need to sleep." He felt the small hands grip his bare shoulders. Ikuto slept without a shirt because his body temperature was slightly abnormal than most, and he could warm up the teen better this way on these usual cold nights. Tadase shook his head, and placed his cheek against his Cat's collarbone. "I'm not tired anymore," he whispered back. After he spoke, Ikuto took his chin, leaning himself back and raised Tadase's head up. Their lips met for a short moment before Ikuto pulled away. "Shall I make you exhausted, then?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. This wasn't sex they did for passion. They had this type of sex whenever Tadase was sure he couldn't sleep after waking up from a nightmare, and whenever they made "love" he would sleep without a dream to disturb him. The blonde nodded, and with this, they kissed each other deeper this time, Ikuto pulling up the covers over them.

* * *

I decided to make another chapter for this story, though I'm keeping it "13/14+" so younger viewers can read it. I usually do M+ chapters, if you've noticed from my other account; however I'm trying to keep it PG-13 this time for this specific story. I really don't see the reason for it to be M+.

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it anyhow, hard yaoi or no hard yaoi. I kept this short to give a "looks-see" on what happens whenever Tadase tries to sleep after Ikuto comes home with an injury…I honestly see this story as a total, incomplete fail. So, no more chapters and I'm going to write a different ONESHOT, this time including the twin from Ouran Host Club. I'm itching to write it, hehe~

But who knows! Maybe one day I'll have some sort of inspiration to continue this.

Shall we cross our fingers?

Please review, thanks!


End file.
